


Dissonance

by RedRoseCarnage



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRoseCarnage/pseuds/RedRoseCarnage
Summary: a quick draft i wrote at 5am just for the sake of getting it out of my head, so it's very messy lol. will still work on it but, for now, enjoy!!!
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Kudos: 11





	Dissonance

Jessica accepts dating Morty, only if he sends her a video of him blowing Rick first. Morty hides his phone and records it, without Rick knowing it.

Just as he sends her the video, Jessica spams it 'till everyone in school knows about it. Morty stops attending school because of bullying and death threats. They call him names like freak, weirdo, filthy, etc. Beth and Jerry are called, the principal tries to explain the situation to them to no use. They're both in shock and disgusted. Summer is also sent the video and watches through her tears her little brother sucking their grandpa off. Worse, Morty seems to like it.

Morty doesn't leave his room, he can't face any of his family members anymore : well, there's someone he can face and that won't look away. Morty clings to Rick, babbling his way into words, trying to explain the whole thing. Rick holds onto Morty, patting his grandson's head. He's searching for a dimension where incest is made legal, completely legal, where no one would flinch seeing family members french kiss each other. Rick orders Morty to grab his most important belongings; they're leaving, for good. Morty is reluctant at first, but soon realizes leaving his family behind is a price worth paying for Rick's love.

Out of shame and guilt, Morty doesn't even say goodbye. Or looks back. _There is only one possible future and that is besides Rick._

* * *

They travel through numerous dimensions as the years go by, never settling on one. They always get find out or fuck up in some other way. Morty's grown frustrated over the years. Until they find a place. A dimension where incest is legal. Well, actually it doesn't matter since it's a ghost planet. Has been abandoned for a few decades, at least, probably after yet another race war. It looks enough like Earth, so it almost feels like home.

Except it's just the two of them. As Morty had always dreamed of. Yet, somehow, it's lonely despite Rick's presence.

They try rebuilding a life but memories of the only family he knew, the family he left behind, keep coming back and start poisoning their already fragile relationship. Rick and Morty have a huge fight about going back to check in on them. Morty yells at Rick, saying it was his idea to leave and that he was too young to know any better, he practically _forced_ that upon him, like always, etc. Rick's not having that bullshit again, they've been through this a couple years ago and he won't tolerate such a bratty behaviour from that kid, trying to shift the blame onto him alone.

 **SLAP!** . Rick leaves a burning red mark on Morty's left cheek as the boy holds in his tears as much as he can, before storming out of the room and stealing Rick's portal gun. In a second, he's gone. Rick pours himself a drink then grabs his original portal gun : in the end, it was indeed a good idea to create a copy of it, in case of emergency. He collects a bit of plasma left from Morty's gun and follows him.

When Rick gets there, Morty's sobbing on the floor. 'They're-they're all...dead' is what he manages to say before Rick embraces him.

'I know. I've known for a while now. Beth drank herself into an alcoholic coma she never got out of, Summer became excluded and went heavy into meth. and Jerry...Jerry tried to kill himself lots of times but always failed. Got killed in a car accident instead. So lame.' Morty pushes him away : he wants to discuss but is too tired to do so.

 _'You knew?? All this time?_ Why didn't you tell me before, Rick? This is my family we're talking about!'

'I thought you'd been through a lot already. Y'know, you should actually THANK me for saving you more trauma, you ungrateful little shit! All you do is blame me for every bad thing that happens to you. C'me on Morty, MAN UP. Don't be like your dad.'

'OH SHUT UP RICK! You dragged me to all those stupid ass dimensions through YEARS and never let me visit them. I never got to say goodbye...' 

'No no no, that's on YOU, Morty. You were the kid who became local news because he sucked his pop's dick AND FILMED IT. God, I forget how fucking dumb you are sometimes... All of that for what? Some teenage pussy? Got your whole family killed. Definitely not worth it huh?'

Morty stares down. He murmurs something too low for Rick to understand. 'What's that? Speak up, you little bitch.'

'If only-if only you hadn't come back... We would've never met. And things would be the same. But nooo, you had to re appear in mom's life out of the blue and change everything. You're like a parasite, Rick. That's what you are. You come into someone's life, suck them 'till they're dry then leave them as if nothing ever happened. WHY did you even BOTHER to come back? No one besides mom missed you anyways.'

'...Because of you. I came back because of you, Morty. They were-they were threatening to kill you, Morty. There were aliens spying on you, on your family. I had to come back to keep you safe-'

'Cut the crap, Rick. You just wanted protection because you're wanted by THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE and you needed a Morty to play with. Isn't that what Ricks do? They get infinite amounts of Mortys because a Morty's life isn't as precious as a Rick's, right? Just leave me and go get another Morty, a younger one. It shouldn't be a problem to you, right?'

Rick was speechless, for the first time. He just kept staring at Morty, soaking in all the hurting and damage they had done to each other since the beggining. Maybe that's why it took so long to find that ghost town dimension : it was never meant to work. But Rick's desire to go beyond nature turned against them. 

What was left of their relationship now was nothing more than dust pilled up on the shelves of Morty's empty house. 


End file.
